


Will has a plan, and gets a little distracted from it

by aroseandapen



Category: Hooky (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Suggestive, alcohol is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen
Summary: Damien tries to keep Will responsible. Will refuses to be kept in line.





	Will has a plan, and gets a little distracted from it

“I’ll be taking this.”

“Hey!“ Will exclaimed as Damien plucked the bottle from his hands. He twisted around in his chair to pout up at the other man, who remained unmoved by his look. “Come on, I was just gonna have a little drink.”

Damien rolled his eyes and tucked the corked bottle underneath his arm.  “Sure, and then the ‘little drink’ will turn into a ‘second little drink’, then before you know it you’re going to be drunk off your ass laying on the floor, and Monica will bite both our heads off because I let you do it.”

“No she won’t,” he countered, knowing full well that she  _would_. And it might be deserved a little bit.

“Come on, Will. We’ve got a lot to do today, so you can’t be slacking off.” As if to signal the end of the conversation, Damien turned and made to leave the room.

“Wait. Dames.” He scrambled out of his chair, sliding in front of the other to stop him from leaving the room.

The action made Damien blink in surprise. His composure returned quickly however, and he gave Will an unimpressed look. “What is it? I’m not giving you the bottle back.”

“I mean…” His brain was working overtime, trying to come up with a plan to get it back. If he had a ton to do, he didn’t want to have to slog through the boredom sober, even if Damien and Monica didn’t approve. Somehow, his gaze landed on Damien’s lips, and a little light popped up in his head. “We can do something else, something more fun than boring paperwork and stuff.”

While he spoke, he dropped his voice so that it was low and suggestive. It affected Damien as well, especially as Will took a step towards him. He stepped back, uncertainty flickering across his expression. “Huh…? Wait.”

As he moved backward, Will continued forward, until he’d corralled Damien into the corner, with nowhere else to go and faint red dusting his cheeks. Damien’s free hand rested on Will’s shoulder–although if he was trying to keep him at bay, he didn’t seem like it.

Will leaned in, until barely any space separated them. He saw Damien breathe in sharply, pupils dilated. Neither of them moved.

Something about this position made his head buzz, and he almost forgot that he was just getting Damien’s guard down enough to steal the bottle back from him. Will drew in a slow breath to steady himself. “Can I?”

Damien remained silent for what felt like an hour. Finally he gave a mute nod. The way he couldn’t seem to be able to find his voice made Will’s heart flip in his chest. Adorable. Grouchy and too serious sometimes but…

God was Damien cute like this.

At first it was an easy kiss, a chaste brush of his lips against Damien’s. The barest contact that made Damien sigh, breath hot against Will’s lips, and it made him want more. He rested his hands on Damien’s hips, pressing his mouth hungrily against his.

He curled his fingers into fists, grabbing at Damien’s pants as he pushed him against the wall he’d cornered him against. Damien’s lips parted with a soft muffled moan into his mouth.

Then a loud crash coupled with a sudden wash of liquid at their feet made Will leap back.

“Wha–?” Will hadn’t realized what had happened yet, only the fact that the ends of his pants were soaked.

“Shit! The bottle!”

Both Damien and Will looked down to the floor, where the remains of Will’s bottle had been shattered against the tile, bits of glass strewn over the tops of Damien’s boots. The sight made Damien groan, and he ran a hand through his hair as if to compose himself.

“Now Monica really is going to kill us,” he lamented, refusing to acknowledge his now-disheveled clothes or the lingering flush of his cheeks. “I can’t believe I dropped it.”

“Hey don’t worry, I’ll talk to her for us,” Will said, lightly panting as he tried to catch his breath again. It felt like Damien had stolen it away during that kiss. So much for getting buzzed before he threw himself into work.

Damien gave him a flat look, then groaned.

“Yep. She’s  _definitely_  going to kill us then.”


End file.
